


The One

by Kiyaklazam101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not sure what I'm doing, In the beginning Alec's name will not be mentioned will be refers to as boy and stuff like that, Multi, My First Fanfic, My own character added, Probably will be mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaklazam101/pseuds/Kiyaklazam101
Summary: The boy was homeless; living on the streets. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew he was different from everyone. He had been hunted by monsters since the age of six, and not many people had a double-bladed spear as a weapon, either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic that I've ever posted, and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing, but I'm trying. In the story, my OC's name is Alex Raywood. In no way do I own the Percy Jackson series, or any of the characters, I'm just using them in my story.

The One

A boy stiffly walked through a dark, tight alleyway. His dirty hoodie was surprisingly thin to be in the below freezing winter weather. His thin, worn down shoes barely kept his feet dry, but definitely didn't keep his feet warm. To anyone who passed by, it was clear that he was homeless and poor.

You all are probably asking 'why doesn't he go to a homeless shelter, or go to a public place with heating?' That's the thing, though. He can't. It would be too risky. Someone might see him, or worse, something.

I mean, he wasn't even near a public place, and he was sure he was hiding well, and yet he was noticed and attacked already, earlier today. 

Thanks to that monster, at least 2 of his ribs were broken, he had bruises and scratches all over, and his left arm hung uselessly at his side, droplets of blood occasionally dripping from it, onto the pure, white snow. It would have been worse if he wasn't able to draw his double bladed spear when he did. 

Oh yeah, that's right, he did say spear, and he did say monster. He had been homeless and hunted by monsters since he was 6.  
Also, to be more specific, they were a special types of monsters. They were Greek monsters.

 

Chiron woke up in a cold sweat. He just had the worst nightmare. And he seemed to be having it every time he closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he could stand it. Chiron looked to be in his 40s, maybe 50s, and had shoulder length, brown, wavy hair, and he was a centaur. 

Stretching his long, graceful hooves legs, Chiron stood from his hay bed. His 4, white horse legs shone in the moonlight as he walked onto the front porch of his house - like cabin. Chiron needed some fresh breath after a night horror like that.

He had an idea why he kept having that dream. It usually meant one thing. Something bad was happening, and it involved that boy. Sadly, though, he didn't know who that boy was. The boy looked to be about 14, and living on the streets.

Chiron automatically knew the boy was a demigod. By the way he kept an eye out for any danger, and the way his body was tense in his dream, his instincts were on high alert, and he guessed that he was probably always that way. The boy's face was unclear, for his in-kept, brown hair covered half his face and hung into his eyes. And that spear he held at his side....  
Suddenly, it struck Chiron.  
'He could be the one'

 

He couldn't help but shudder. It was freezing out in this winter wonder land, and he was still weak from blood loss. He had to use his silver, double-bladed spear as a walking stick. Without it, he probably wouldn't even be standing.

He had home to truly appreciate his weapon. The blades on it were still sharp, and the leather grip was still thick and grip able. How does one just randomly come up with a seat to defend themselves? Well, he doesn't really know how he got it himself. When he was around 7 and walking around on the New York streets, a glowing, green, portal-like sphere zoomed in front of him.

He tried to run from it, not knowing what it was, but just when he thought he got away from it, it just appeared right in front of him anyways. That went on for about a week. He just kept running from something he couldn't get away from. Running from your problems doesn't always work though.

At one point, he finally got away from the strange, green sphere. It was nowhere in sight. Silently and quickly, he turned and looked back down the street were he came from. Crap, there it was. About 10 feet away, the sphere was just hovering there. Walking backwards, he tried to walk away from it without looking away from it.

As he took his third step back, the green thing surprised him by revving up like a motorcycle, and randomly charged him.

There was nothing he could do. Nowhere he could run. So he just threw his arms over his face to protect himself and waited for the bone-shattering impact. Opening his left eye just a crack, he couldn't help himself, he has to see.  
The portal was a second from hitting him, and then it did. 

It broke every bone in his body, his blood boiled, and his lungs ruptured in his chest. He died. The end.

Just kidding. He didn't really die. The portal didn't even hit him. It was like it phased right through him.  
He turned back and watched the portal, still speeding down the street, like nothing happened.

Something felt heavy in the boys hand. Looking down, he realized that the sphere left something with him. A giant, silver, glowing spear shined in his hand.  
Well he was tired of this shit. He just dropped it and ran, just like he did with the freaky green glowing thing. And, of course, it didn't leave him alone. Once he dropped it, the spear just re-appeared back in his hands. And that's how he still has it to day.

It saved his life a lot too. And he used it too kill his first monster.  
He looked to the sky, a Taco Bell sign. Look at it. All glowy and tall.

Taco Bell was the best place to find left over food. The thing was, they made such strange food to be popular and weird, and all people do is order the food, take a picture of them with it, post it, and then throw it a way. The food really is nasty. But a poor homeless guys got to do what a poor homeless guys got to to.

He lifted the lid of the giant trash can and pulled himself up by the edge to look in. Suddenly, a growl like roar sounded behind him. And he promptly fell into the trash can. He was just amazing that way.

Pulling himself up carefully to not slip on the diaper he was currently standing on, and brushed the take out Chinese out of his hair. Looking up, what he saw almost made him pee his pants. It was definitely a Greek monster. It was a large lion like horror with huge night-black wings, and a greenish-blue snake for a tail. It was strangely beautiful creature, even though it was probably going to kill him.

At this point, he didn't know what to do. The lion like monster just sat down on the concrete and looked at him with its large, blue eyes. 

He just jumped over the side of the trash can, turned to the monster, flapped his arms like a chicken, and screamed like a girl running away.

He ran for what seemed like a half an hour, then stopped, and looked behind him. He didn't see anything. He turned again to the direction he was running in, and started walking again.

Maybe there was a park around here. Hopefully thaw park had a nice bench he could sleep on. After all that running, he was really t- "MEROW!"  
He turned back again to see the lion monster yet again coming after him. 

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO FOLLOW ME!?!?" He screamed out as he began to jog. But of course, with his luck, he only got a few steps, stumbled over a rock, and fell face first into the snow.

"Ow." He mumbled with a mouth full of dirty snow. Again, he was just amazing.  
The sound of crunching snow came from behind him. 'This is the end. Sharp teeth sank into the middle of his back, his flesh tore, and his blood sprayed everywhere. 

Or at least that's what he imagined.  
Really, nothing violent happened at all.  
All he felt was a rough, wet tongue lick at the back of his neck. Spitting out the muck from his mouth, he slowly lifted his head and looked behind him to get a face full of whiskers. Shocked, he yanked his head back. Thus far, his face was still full of something. It was more tongue. He rolled over onto his back. "S-top, that tickles!" He giggled. He couldn't help himself, his skin was sensitive from never being touched.

Looking at the lion monsters face, he saw no bad intentions at all. He reached out to one of the furry lion cheeks, slowly though, so he could pull back quickly incase the lion changed his mind about eating him alive. He gently rubbed the side of the lions face, marveling on how soft it's fur was. Just looking at it, it looked ruff and prickly. But really, it was fluffy and smooth. The lion actually purred, and lied down in his lap. The boy couldn't help himself from rubbing the lion beast's back and shoulder, and the lion rubbed his face on his chest. 

He couldn't help but smile when the big cat started to vibrate. Also, he couldn't help but lean into the monster's side. It was so warm, perfect for a young boy living on the streets with no source of heat.


	2. Azel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and weird things just seemed to be happening to him. At first he had a double bladed spear, but now he has a lion monster too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, this is going to be a really short chapter. School and the weather are just really crazy right now. I want to thank fenrisprotector, 138andcounting, and the 5 guests who left me comments and kudos! It made me really happy. Alright, so in this chapter, I'm going to introduce Abigal, one of my own characters, and she'll show up more in my later chapters.

Abigail was already freaked out, and she hadn't even been back at Camp Half-Blood for long. Gods forbid you leave camp for school, and when you come back during Christmas break, a whole knew catastrophe begins. Well, Chiron hasn't admitted that it was a catastrophe. 

Chiron had recently sent her out into New York in the human world to track a large group of monsters that were on the move. And that was truly terrifying. 

Monsters usually don't move in herds. It confused and scared her. Still, she was going to do her job and report to Chiron.  
Although, Chiron had another worry about the herd of monsters. Usually when a lot of monsters were heading in the same direction, that meant they all were heading towards or following something. 

What was so important to all those monsters that they were all trying to follow and find? Or, even someone they were trying to find.

Abigail couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her weapon.

 

Another shiver passed through his spine. And no, it wasn't from the cold. It was his senses warning him again. He had been feeling that for a long while know. And he could fell the eyes boring into his back.  
Almost like he could sense his worry, his knew lion-beast friend nudged his side. 

"It's okay, Azel." He said, scratching his ear to calm him. Yes, I called him Azel. It was a name of a hero from one of my favorite books. Plus, he's not your pet. You don't get to decide.

Azel really seemed to like me. He followed me very were I went. And it's not like I tried to run from Azel, though. This was my first pet. I hoped he stayed for a long time too. 

The thing is, I learned at a very young age not to get attached or have feelings. Sadly, I became attached to Azel right away. I probably won't be able to handle losing him.

I felt the shiver again. My eyes widened. I felt Azel tense. My instincts screamed at me.  
RUN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about how short the chapter was. I'm not really going to have a day where I'm going to show the next chapter, I suck at that. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm sorry about any errors in my writing, I don't proof read very well.


	3. These Greek Monsters Look Like Strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azel is still with him, and he's happy for that. But now, he's got weird stripper monsters coming after him. Wow, his life sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we had a snow day today, so I figured, why not get going on the next chapter, and here it is. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

Abigail had grabbed her weapon, and walked (more like stomped) all the way to camp's borders. She was just so mad! She wanted to know what was going on, but Chiron wouldn't tell her.

Abigail was about to pass the borders and find out what was going on herself, but was stopped by her best friend.

"What do you want, Leo?" She huffed. Leo had been her first friend at Camp Half-Blood. He knew what it was like to be the new kid, and welcomed her with open arms. He even introduced her to some of his friends.

"Nothing much, just coming to see why you're running out of camp." He smirked.  
Abigail huffed again. 

Leo's smirk disappeared, and his face turned serious. "Seriously though, where are you going? You seem upset. Are you okay? Are the Stoll brothers bothering you again?" Leo questioned. 

The Stoll brothers were some of the friends Leo introduced her to. Ever since she met them, they would not leave her alone. They were always playing pranks on her. It annoyed her to death.

"No, it wasn't the Stoll brothers. If it was them, I wouldn't be trying to get away from them, I would be going after them to kill them." Abigail then told Leo about the monsters, Chiron, and what was going on.

Once she was done, Leo let out a sigh. "I don't know what's going on,   
Abigail. Sounds kinda serious, that many monsters moving around together. Chiron won't tell you what's going on?" 

"No!" Abigail said, still mad.

"Well, lets head back to camp. There's no use in leaving." Abigail turned to follow Leo back. 

Abigail got the sudden urge to tease Leo.

"What, you want to go back to camp to romp with Frank and Hazel? You couldn't last without them, can you?!" Abigail giggled. 

"SHUT UP!!!"

 

When he felt Azel tense as well, he definitely knew something was seriously wrong. That were on the back streets, moving as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves. Azel nudged his side, and gently pushed him towards an alley way, and he followed Azel's lead. 

Honestly, he was scared. Not of Azel though. He was scared of what he sensed coming after them. The multiple monsters coming after them. 

He glanced up and saw the shadows of huge, hulking, figures at the end of he alley. He and Azel skidded to a stop. A huge crash came, and the corner of the stone building in the alley way to his right exploded from the force of a beautiful women's arm slamming down onto it. 

What. The. Fuck.

This was just creepy. The woman was barely dressed! And the clothes she did have on we're super tight.

'Stripper' and 'hooker' were the first words that popped into his mind.  
As the lady stepped over the rubble, and moved closer to him, another girl, as scantily dressed as the first lady came as well. 

Azel growled, and snarled. 

Giggling came from behind him. Turning his head to look back, another two girls came up behind him.

Well shit. 

He watched as the creepy ladies around him started to glow a bright, fiery, orange, and jerked back, surprised when their long hair burst into flames, claws grew from their finger tips, wings sprouted from their backs, and their faces mutated.

He knew what they were now. They were Empusas. Greek monsters, daimones, who took the form of beautiful, gorgeous women, and seduced men before they are them. 

He wished his spear into his hands, and, as on cue, it appeared into his hand. As it always did.

The Empusas raised their claws at him, and hissed, "It's the one. It's the one."  
The lady in front of him, on the left, chose this the right time to strike. 

He gripped his spear tightly in his hands, pointed its sharp end upwards, and rammed it up the stripper Empusa's nose as it charged him. Claws grabbed him from behind him, and raked across his forehead.

Azel was whipping around, attacking anyone who came near. One of the Empusas spun itself around, and slammed its huge scaly wings into his head. 

He went down, falling to the ground. Everything blurred around him. He didn't quite black out, he could still sense things around him, but he couldn't move or talk. 

He could still sense Azel lifting him up by the scruff of his hoodie, and pulling him up onto his back. He felt Azel rising up into the air, flapping his wings, and they were flying. 

After a while, he could see the a sign, that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. They landed, and people in in orange t-shirts started to circle around him and Azel. A strange creature, that looked to be half man- half horse, galloped up to them. Azel curled around him protectively. 

"Who are you?" The horse man said. 

"A- Alex Raywood" he said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again how was it??? He's finally at Camp Half-Blood! It'd be nice if anyone can tell me what they think of this chapter.


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry. Life has been so fucking busy right now with school and my family recently I haven't added anymore chapters. I'm telling you though, I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS!!!! (Hopefully XD) Just wait!


	5. Meeting Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is now revealed as Alec, and is now at Camp Half-Blood. Sorry, my Summary skills suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK! I finnaly had time to write the next chapter, although it is very short. BUT HEY I'M ADDING THE NEXT CHAPTER.

When he woke up, he was still very groggy, and his head hurt like a bitch. Alec's hands immediately reached out for the soft fur of Azel. Not finding it, he quickly sat up. He needed to find Azel. 

Sitting up, Alec looked around himself, noticing his surroundings. He was in a tent, with multiple cots around him, and medical supplies as well. 'Must be the medical tent' he thought to himself.

Wait a minute. Medical tent? Where the hell was he? He tried to remember the last thing he saw completely before he passed out... but all he could remember was that sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood', and all those people standing around him in those bright orange t-shirts.

Before he could swing his legs over his bed and find Azel so he could get the hell out of here, someone walked in to the room. A centaur with short white fur clip-clopped towards him with a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes walking with him.

"How are you feeling?" The centaur asked him. 

Alec stayed silent. What was he supposed to say? He was still trying to get over the fact that this dude was a centaur and standing right in front of him. He had only read about centaurs in mythology books at the library. Plus, this guy with black hair was standing right next to the centaur, how the hell wasn't he freaking out!?

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I am Chiron, and this is Percy." The centaur dude said, gesturing to himself and the boy beside him. 

Okay. This was just to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't know when I'll add the next chapter. It just depends on wether I feel like it of if I have the time.
> 
> OMFG HOW DO I GET RID OF THE SECON NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I CANT FLIPPIN FIGURE IT OUT. IT WONT GO AWAY.


	6. Stuttering with Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew he stuttered? But now Percg probably thought he was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yet again!

The boy, Percy, seemed to see his discomfort. He turned to Chiron and began to speak. 

"I'll talk to him, Chiron, don't worry. I'm sure you have better things to be doing right now."

Chiron gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you, Perseus. I'll be leaving now, I do have some important work to be doing."

With that he left the room, and the door swung shut behind him.

Alec watched as Percy walked around the room and seemed to find the drawer that he was looking for. 

Opening it he found a small package and he brought the package over to Alec's bed.

After he opened the package he realized there was a food like substance in it. Percy broke off a chunk of it and handed it to him.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel better just don't eat too much at a time."

Alec gratefully took a bite of it. It didn't have too much flavor to it, but it was kind of sweet and it made his pain go away instantly.

"Better?"

"M-much better, t-thank you."

Why the fuck was he stuttering!? Alec didn't want to be the idiot that stuttered all the time he was embarrassing himself in front of this guy that he just met. 

Alec looked down at the bedsheets and he knew he started to blush.  
Since he was looking down at the bed sheets, he didn't see the kind smile Percy gave him. 

"You know, " Percy began, "You have a lovely voice, and it's okay that you stutter."

"I-I don't stutter." 

Alec said as he began to play with the hem of his t-shirt. He just realized he was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that the other kids were wearing before.

OK now he was freaked out. 

Who the flip changed his clothes while he was knocked out!? 

"Oh?" I look back up at Percy when he began to talk again. "Is it just that you're just shy when you first meet people you just tend to stutter?" 

Now Alec was seriously blushing, he could feel the blush from the top of his head all the way down to his neck.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Both of them seemed to go off on their own world inside their heads, just focusing off point. 

Alec was off looking in a different direction , turning quickly to Percy agin when he heard Percy gasp. 

Percy was looking strangely at a point above his head. Looking up, he wasn't fast enough to see what Percy saw.

"What? What? What's going on? What was up there?" 

"That was the symbol of your Godly parent. You're a son of Hades."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do??? I kinda liked this story when I wrote it. At some point, he's going to find his way to camp and meet Percy. I'll add the second chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
